Everybody Hurts
by harryginny02
Summary: Serie de historias corta acerca de la Tercera Generación. Porque todo el mundo sufre, y ellos no son la excepción. Ni los personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

-Numb (Rose)

"I don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) very step that I take is another mistake to you (caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I've become so tired, so much more aware by becoming this, all i want to do is be more like me and be less like you"

—Nunca seré cómo tú— Soltó Rose, en un siseo, justo antes de que el aire fuera cortado por la mano de su madre, impactando fuertemente contra su cara.

La expresión de Rose cambió rápidamente, pasando a una mueca de sorpresa ante el bofetón dado por su madre. Sin pensar mucho, la pelirroja devolvió el golpe, y, antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, corrió hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, la rabia y coraje continuaban aumentando, podía sentir los pasos de su madre del otro lado de la puerta y dio gracias a Dios, Merlin, o quién fuera, que no podía pasar del pasillo. Tragó saliva con fuerza antes de sacar una botella de whisky de fuego de debajo de su cama y dar un largo trago, sintiendo cómo quemaba su garganta.

— ¡Rose Weasley, abre inmediatamente!— gritó, furica, su madre.

— ¡Largo!— gritó cómo respuesta Rose.

Continuó bebiendo de la botella con aparente tranquilidad, mientras oía los constantes golpes de su madre contra la puerta. Y deseó, en ese instante, desaparecer del planeta, no dejar rastro, o simplemente ser otra persona, alguien que no fuera hija de "La gran Hermione Granger", no tener a nadie con quién la pudieran comparar, que nadie tuviera grandes expectativas de ella. Ser simplemente Rose. Rió ante lo estúpido de su deseo, ella siempre sería Rose Weasley, siempre la compararían con su madre, y ya era hora de que lo aceptara de una vez. No ganaba nada con seguir comportandose cómo una niña. Se tambaleo hasta su cama, cómo música de fondo los golpes contra la puerta. En cierto modo eran hipnotizantes, relajante. Se rumbó sin cuidado sobre su cama, oyéndola crujir bajó ella, y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración. Los golpes continuaron, parecían no tener fin, la pelirroja se lamentó por la cachetada dada a su madre, siendo consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a su madre, sin la protección de su padre, que se encontraba en alguna misión, o de Hugo, que estaba Merlin sabe donde.

Después de un rato los golpes cesaron y una inquietante tranquilidad rodeó la casa. Rose continuaba tomando de la botella con calma, sabiendo que al salir se encontraría de nuevo con su madre, y en ese momento no le apetecían más gritos, por lo que se mantuvo encerrada ahí, con la vista nublada. No notó cuando había empezado a llorar hasta ese momento, y una vez inicado, no pudo parar, las lágrimas salían con insistencia de sus ojos y un gemido lastímero salió de sus labios. Y maldijo. Maldijo mil veces a sus padres, y a los padres de sus padres. Y a ella misma. Por no alcanzar las expectativas puestas en ella. Por no ser tan perfecta cómo su madre. Y por ser débil. Tan malditamente débil. Tuvo ganas de gritar hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta, pero en lugar de eso continuó llorando, hasta que sus ojos se secaron y le dolió la cabeza de tanto llorar. Y las palabras de todo aquél que la comparó con su madre cruzaron por su mente. Pensó, vagamente, que nunca sería suficiente, que no importa cuanto se esforzara, nunca sería cómo su madre, que ella sólo era un conjunto de errores, de la cabeza hasta los pies. Nunca sería lo que todos esperaban que fuera.

Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios al aceptar esa simple verdad. Notó lo cansada que estaba de todo eso, lo cansada que estaba de fingir, fingir ser cómo su madre, cometiendo sólo un error tras otro al tratar de igualar a la castaña. Había quedado totalmente insensible ante sus sentimientos, o tal vez ya no sentía nada, siempre ocupada en tratar de complacer a los demás, tratar de complacer a su madre. Sólo quería ser un poco más cómo ella y un poco -o mucho- menos cómo su madre. Y, por segunda vez esa noche, se dió cuenta de algo- demasiado obvio para cualquiera- pero hasta ahora ignorado por la pelirroja; ella era Rose, no Hermione. Era Rose, con su cabello rojizo y enrulado, con su espíritu aventurero y travieso, con sus notas promedio y sus ganas de divertirse. No era su madre, nunca lo sería, y realmente no le importaba. Era Rose y con eso era feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

-Last resort (Lily)

"Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong? Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might

Mudilation out of sight, and I'm contimplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine"

Sintió la sangre correr por su brazo, y el alivio fue inmediato. El tibio líquido y el ligero ardor en la muñeca la calmaban de sobremanera, ilógico para cualquier persona cuerda, pero tal vez la pelirroja no estaba tan cuerda cómo todos pensaban. Cortar sus brazos era cómo cortar su vida, sus problemas. Era un desahogo para esos momentos de tristeza que tanto odiaba. Era su secreto, su obsesión. Lily simplemente no podía imaginar una vida sin hacer eso. Se sentía demasiado bien cómo para dejarlo

Algunas veces deseaba que la detuvieran, ser salvada de ella misma, pero eso era estúpido, porque a nadie le importaba lo que una inútil cómo ella hiciera o dejara de hacer. Estaba sola. Todos- chicos y chicas- la buscaban sólo por su apellido o su dinero, a nadie le importaba ella. Y no los culpaba por ello, después de todo ¿quién se preocuparía por la idiota y buena para nada de Lily Potter? Nadie.

Continuó con la enfermiza actividad que estaba realizando, casi cómo sí no sé diera cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era malo. Mientras admiraba su brazo sangrante, la menor de los Potter comenzó a divagar. ¿Cuando sé volvió así? ¿Cuando pasó de ser esa niña feliz a la adolescente deprimida del presente? No lo sabía. Incontables noches se preguntó eso, pero nunca obtuvo respuestas.

Recordaba vagamente su infancia, llena de risas y alegría, algo que cambió casi inmediatamente después de entrar a Hogwarts. Gruñó internamente al recordar su colegio, lleno de idiotas superficiales, cada uno se creía mejor que el otro, y eso le enfermaba tanto.

— Son unos idiotas— murmuró Lily.

Sus pensamientos ahora se centraron en algo más. En ella. ¿Cuando comenzó a odiarse tanto? No lo sabía, igual que muchas otras cosas más que para ella no tenían respuesta, simplemente pasó y ya. ¿Cuando empezó a sentirse tan vacía? Un vacío imposible de llenar, con nada, ni risas, travesuras, sexo. Nada. No importaba que tan fuerte ríera, siempre había una voz en su interior que le recordaba lo vacía que estaba, lo muerta que se encontraba por dentro. No había nada con lo que pudiera reemplazar ese vacío. No importaba con cuántos chicos- o chicas- se besara, o con cuántos se acostara, era imposibles dejar de sentirse tan muerta. Fue cuando notó ese vacío existencial, cuando descubrió ese maravilloso- y autodestructivo- habito de cortarse. Y es que se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que casi llenaba ese vacío.

El dolor en su brazo aumentaba conforme las cortadas se hacían más profundas, pero Lily ignoró eso y continuó cortándose. ¿Acaso alguien la extrañaría si moría esa noche? ¿Realmente estaba bien todo aquello, o no? Eran preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la muchacha en ese instante. La sangre aumentaba cada vez más en cantidad, pero Lily continuó. "Inútil" gritó una voz en su interior "que asco das. Mirate, siendo débil cómo siempre"

— Para— pidió Lily, con voz quebrada.

Lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro "Si, llora, es lo único que sabes hacer" continuó la incesante voz.

— Por favor, detente— rogó.

"Eres tan patética" se mofó la voz, sin compasión "continúa lloriqueando, es para lo único para lo que sirves".

— No sigas— susurró Lily.

Los ojos comenzaban a escocerle de tanto llorar. Sus muñecas no dejaban de doler, aún así, la pelirroja se armó de todas sus fuerzas para hacer una última cortada profunda, vertical y a través de la vena. La sangre emanó con aún más fuerza, Lily sentía cómo todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que sentarse en el frío suelo del baño. "Matate" repetía una y otra vez la voz en su cabeza.

— Tal vez sea lo mejor— murmuró Lily, concediéndole la razón a la voz.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente. Su respiración se hacia más calmada, apenas entrando aire a los pulmones. Se había formado un considerable charco de sangre bajo ella, empapando sus ropas, pero a Lily no podría importarle menos. Se preguntó si acaso esos serían los últimos pensamientos que tendría en su vida, no estando segura de si eso le parecía bueno o malo. Soltó un largo suspiro, que pareció el último.

Finalmente, Lily Potter perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
